


Just a little cliché

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a mess, beacuse i love to write at 3am and then, i still do not proofread, jooheon appears to annoy Kyunnie, little cute date, pretend i didnt write and then just post and leave, shy and awkward bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: When Hyunwoo entered the café, he didn’t think he was going to end up having a date with a cute guy.





	Just a little cliché

Hyunwoo was in a café which happened to be a 5-minute walk from his apartment.

And it was a very small one but homey nonetheless. Hyunwoo likes places like these, not that he would ever let any of his friends know, in case they want to start tagging along and ruin it for him.

There was a total of 6 tables and a tiny couch in the corner. The atmosphere was complete with some soothing foreign music coming from the speakers. He recognized some songs.

He likes this place. The peace and quiet.

His friends are all so loud and active. That sometimes he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

He loves his friends, he really does, but sometimes he just wants to lock them all up in a soundproof room, so he could enjoy his own existence for 5 minutes.

Which is why he is sitting in this cafe right now and not partying at Minhyuk’s place.

Hyungwon and he just moved into a new place and they are throwing a party to celebrate that.

The moment Hyunwoo heard about it, he had already ten excuses to take from his pocket.

Finally, he can do his assignments he is behind on. Like the two essays that he was supposed to submit a good week ago. But luckily, due to many other students protests, the professor gave them an extra week.

2 hours into searching for references and sources to use in his essays, he decided to take a break.

His eyes were already hurting from staring at the screen so much and his stomach was growling a little, despite having eaten enough food for 4 people at home before heading outside.

He went to the counter to order more coffee as well to keep him alert.

He was looking at the menu up and down, he has never heard of those cakes, were those written in French or something?

 

‘’Hi.’’ Hyunwoo said shily to the man behind the counter, his eyes still looking at the cake list.

‘’Hello.’’ The person said back, smiling kindly at him.

‘’I’ll have a, uh…’’ Hyunwoo was rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. _He has no idea how to even pronounce the names of those cakes. Were they even cakes?_

‘’Don’t worry, even I have no idea how to say the names.’’ The guy said, looking at this customer in front of him, who was having a mild life crisis. ‘’How about today’s special. It’s some sort of a chocolate cake, or at least so I have been told.’’ He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Hyunwoo looked at the name tag of the guy who was serving him and formed a tiny smile on his face. _Changkyun._

After a whole antagonizing minute Hyunwoo managed to get his order out and said his thanks to Changkyun and made his way back to the table.

Sitting back down, Hyunwoo thought about the boy a little. The first thing he noticed about him was that he had jet black hair and a straight nose. But nothing compared to the smile he wore.

He wanted to see that smile again.

Hyunwoo started working on his essay again, every now and then he glanced at Changkyun. But turned away his gaze quickly when it looked like Changkyun might notice him watching like a creep.

 

Hyunwoo was deep in his thoughts and research that he didn’t even notice the time pass by him fast. The writing was brought to an abrupt end by a low deep voice coming in front of him.

’’I’m not kicking you out or anything, it’s just are you okay? You have been here for hours and the only thing you have ordered is iced coffee. Plus, the few slices of cake. I’m honestly concerned a little.’’  Changkyun said casually and looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

‘’Ah yeah, it’s just I’m writing an essay. Or trying to write one.’’

‘’Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll leave you then.‘’

‘’It’s okay, it’s not like I’m in a hurry.’’ Hyunwoo quickly said. It was a lie, he just didn’t want the other guy to leave already. ‘’Sit. I am bored.’’

‘’You know what, my shift ends in 15 minutes. Then I’ll join you, if that’s fine with you.’’ Changkyun asked shyly, there was a slight blush on his cheeks, and Hyunwoo thought this was the cutest thing he has seen.

 

Changkyun went into the back, when he left Hyunwoo’s table. He needed to yell at someone right now.

‘’Oh my goddness, Jooheon. That cute guy. You know the one who has been sitting here for hours.’’ Chankgyun was almost bouncing around the place. ‘’When my shift ends I’ll be joining him.

‘’So like a date?’’ Jooheon asked, he sounded both bored but amused at his friend’s antics.

‘’No, just I don’t know, hanging out.’’

‘’I don’t man, sounds like a date.’’

Changkyun couldn’t help but blush. God why is he blushing so much because of one guy. What is he, a teenager in love?

 

 

‘’I didn’t tell you my name. I’m Hyunwoo.’’ He said when Changkyun pulled out a chair and sat across him. Gone was the red apron he wore before. There he was sitting in an oversized t-shirt that was sliding off his shoulders.

And Hyunwoo loved that look. It made him want to ruffle Changkyun’s hair, but he refrained himself from doing so. Even though his hair looks so soft and shiny.

‘’I’ll get us something to drink. What do you want?’’

‘’Anything is fine by me.’’

Few minutes later Hyunwoo came back with two drinks.

‘’I asked from the person if he knows what you drink and what should I get. He told me to get an orange americano. ‘’ Hyunwoo said as he put the drink in front of Changkyun.

In that moment Chagkyun was plotting the murder of his dear friend.

‘’Jooheon, you asshole.’’ Changkyun cursed under his breath.

‘’I can go get another one.’’ Hyunwoo sensed something was up.

‘’No no, it’s fine. He loves to ruin my life, I’ll drink this. It’s an experience.

Changkyun took a sip and his face morphed into what Hyunwoo can only guess disgust looks like in human form.  His facial expression was so funny, he couldn’t help but laugh.

Changkyun was feeling embarrassed.

‘’Here try this garbage yourself.’’ Changkyun shoved the drink under Hyunwoo’s nose.

Hyunwoo was hesitant to try it, but he saw the challenging smirk on the other guy’s face.

He took one sip.

‘’Oh wow, you guys serve this? Do you hate your customers?’’ Hyunwoo asked flabbergasted? He was pretty sure his face looks like how Changkyun’s did only moments ago.

Changkyun bursted out laughing

Just like that whatever awkward air surrounded them, vanished.

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

They sat there for 3 hours until it was time to leave. Not because they wanted to get rid of one another, but because the place was closing.

They both stood in front of the café. Not making any moves or showing any hint of leaving. Just kind of lingering around, standing close to one another almost in each other’s space.

Changkyun didn’t know what to do.

 

‘’I had a lot of fun. Was that? Like a date?’’ Changkyun asked. Jooheon’s words lingering in his head, and he needed to know.

Did he just have cliché café date with the most handsome man he has ever seen.

‘’If you want. Because I would have had our first date… not at your work place.’’ Hyunwoo said, the sudden confidence was oozing out of him.

And Changkyun almost melted on the spot.

‘’Where would you have had the date then?’’ Changkyun bribed.

‘’I’ll show you at our second one.’’ Hyunwoo said casually.

But it made Changkyun’s heart beat out of his chest. He felt so happy, that he couldn’t even contain his smile from forming.

 

Can I have your number?’’ Hyunwoo pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Changkyun who put in his number.  

 

They finally parted, Hyunwoo went his way, and Changkyun his.

Changkyun’s phone went off, he had received a message.

 

You are very cute when you smile. – Hyunwoo

Changkyun read that, and he will swear he did not squeal like a little girl, until his last breath.

He turned around to see Hyunwoo at the corner of the street waving at him, looking at him softly.

Changkyun yelled thank you, wearing the biggest grin on his face.

He can’t wait to see him again.  Next time he will kiss him, even if it’s the last thing he does on this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> as a self-proclaimed ambassador of showkyun, i m here to drop some nonsensical showkyun before i drop a new chapter on walking slowly.... ~ hope u ll enjoy


End file.
